


The Lamb and The Lion

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (public displays of affection), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Innocence, Innocent!Stiles, Kink Discovery, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, PDA, Possessive Behavior, Stalking behavior, Theo throws a chair, True Love, Virginity Kink, and flips a table, brief conflict, brief hair pulling, cum shots, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theos boyfriend is so innocent and perfect!!!<br/>He won't stand competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb and The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> jimminey Christmas   
> for Crystal 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Theo understood why most people would think he had a problem.   
Right now he was staring out how window at 10:00 PM watching Stiles Stilinski in his bedroom.   
Stiles was so perfect, so lithe and pale, his body was covered in the occasional moles, his hair dark and messy.   
Theo had moved apartment buildings for this, to see his beautiful boy flounder around preparing his daily activities.   
He saw the man eat, sleep, dance, talk on the phone, argue, cry, work on college exams, make business transactions, stuff his face with goodies while watching movies….   
however Theo had yet to see his Angel masturbate.   
Did Stiles ever touch himself?  
The thought of Stiles never knowing the pleasure of his own hands brought a seedy spark of pleasure to Theos loins.   
Stiles closed his laptop, turning to place it back into his leather school bag catching Theos eyes from the other building.   
Stiles immediately perked up, waving enthusiastically, looking comical with his silent hello. Theo laughed good naturedly, giving his Stiles his own wave in return.   
The man blew a sweet kiss through his window, bouncing off his mattress to approach the large window.   
In his haste Theo caught a glimpse of the boys underwear, a pair of tight boxer briefs holding his sweet ass. Theos stomach churned with perverse satisfaction, carefully adjusting his half chub when Stiles slid open his window.  
“Theeeoooooo!!” the boy shouted across the alleyway, leaning half his body out the window keeping a tight hold on the pane.  
Theo opened his own window “hey, beautiful.” Stiles giggled like a princess, Theos heart swelled. “are you free tomorrow? my classes were cancelled we should totally get coffee or something!!” Stiles beamed like the sun itself, looking at Theo like he were the center of the universe. “I'd love to babe, let's watch a movie too.” Stiles agreed with enthusiasm, after a brief ponderous conversation Stiles bid his lover a goodnight, shutting his window and retiring to bed.  
Theo switched off his own bedroom light, sliding under his thick bed covers completely nude. The man closed his eyes in content, lulled to sleep by the memory of Stiles’ voice and smile.

\-- 

The next morning didn't arrive quick enough, Theo took his time showering, careful to groom himself thoroughly for Stiles. Before meeting the other man he was more than willing to go out in public in nothing more than unwashed sweats and baggy shirts, not the slightest bit concerned with his outward appearance.   
Considering himself well quaffed and sparkling clean he chose a dark button up, a dark belt and loose blue jeans. Adding a leather touch with his crisp skin jacket Theo set up his station near the window.   
The sun barely peeked over the horizon, the sky turning a romantic shade of purple and blue, clouds in the sky appearing as dark silhouettes above the apartment buildings.   
Theo waited, strong arms resting on his knees, thumbs twiddle. Stiles would be waking up soon, the boy always took his sweet time perfect his already amazing appearance.   
Hours passed, the sun now clear over the mountains and trees, the sky melting from yellow to blue, a glare reflecting off his window pane.   
His heart raced when the yellow light of Stiles’short bedroom flicked on, exposing the boy in his glory, clad in only a baggy superhero shirt, his long thin legs exposed, Theo subconsciously licked his chops, images of Stiles’ legs wrapped around his hips and the taste of the man's salty sweat lingering on his tongue.   
Theo watched as the boy undressed, pulling the flimsy material from his body, back turned to the window. His back was unblemished and smooth, a mole here and there, the natural arch of his spine dipping into the supple curve of his fat ass.  
Theo bit his knuckle firmly between his teeth, taking in the sight of the man's supple backside.  
Stiles remained oblivious, without much grace he chucked away his boxer briefs, ass jiggling from his choppy movements.   
The free show came to an abrupt end when Stiles slid into the attached bathroom, no doubt to shower. 

Theo released a breath he didn't know he’d been holding, sliding his sweaty palms up his jean-clad thighs. From the sight of his boys luscious ass Theos cock throbbed, nestled uncomfortbly between his thigh and pants.   
Carefully the man unzipped his fly, taking his hot member in hand. He thought of Stiles showering, his naked body wet and hot, what would little Stiles do if his cock got hard? The little angel was still a sparkling virgin, unfamiliar with the touch of another, let alone himself.   
Theo groaned at the thought, a frantic Stiles begging for his help, begging for the release only Theo could give him.   
It didn't take long for Theo to climax, a few rough tugs of his dick had small spurts of cum narrowly avoiding his clothing.   
As his body cooled Stiles exited the bathroom, nude and freshly groomed. The man had hips, despite his thin appearance his ass and thighs were supple and soft, curvy like a woman, as if Stiles were made to carry Theos children.   
The thought had the man's spent cock give a faint twitch in his palm.  
-

Stiles looked amazing, as per usual, Theo could hardly take his eyes off the boy. With their hands tightly clasped together the couple strolled through the city area, scoping out sociable coffee shops.   
“Theo! Theo! What about this one?” Stiles pointed excitedly to a cafe, outdoor tables and wire chairs set up underneath a sort of canopy providing shade from New Yorks blistering sunshine.   
Theo surveyed the quaint cafe when he caught the eye of a male stranger eyeing Stiles’ 5 star ass. Theo tightened his hold on Stiles’ hand, carrying out a silent conversation with the stranger.   
The man had a thin buzzcut, dressed in a blue polo and shorts. The very sight of him made Theo cringe.   
Stiles turned to his boyfriend in concern, drawing his attention from staring daggers into his competition. “sorry, babe, what?”   
Stiles smiled, cheeks round and charming “it's okay, I said I'd like to eat here.”   
Theo approved, sending one last death glare towards the buzzcut man before following his love inside.   
The cafe smelt of lavender and brew, a thick scent that brought warmth to the room. Shelves of antique knick knacks covered the walls along with framed ads from the 50s and 60s, all worn and brightly coloured with some smiling cartoon character presenting baked goods for a low price.   
The floors were white and brown checkered, the colour schemes appeared to consist of ONLY white and Brown, different shades creating an air of expanded pallets.   
Soft songs of love played through the cafes speakers, it felt like Stiles and he were the only two people in the world.   
Theo wrapped his muscular arms around his boyfriends narrow torso, the man's curly head resting against his chest. “you're so beautiful.” Theo whispered into Stiles’ ear his breath tickling him “Theo!” Stiles giggled. “god, you're so sexy and you don't even try… makes me wanna nail you so hard.” Theo growled under his breath, hand sliding discreetly across Stiles’ clothed chest. Stiles mewled, cheeks burning with shyness “n-no Theo not here….” Stiles whispered, wiggling in the other man's hold.   
Theo nibbled Stiles’ sensitive ear lobe, carefully grinding his chubbing cock against the man's squishy backside. Stiles bit his lip, choking back a moan “Th-Theo, stop.” he begged. body trembling like the untainted virgin he was.   
Just as Theo was about to mutter more filth into his angels ear the barista called out their order number. Stiles eagerly pulled away from his teasing lover, cheeks still flushed. 

Stiles elected to enjoying their Styrofoam cups of jo and small baggy of cookies outside beneath the canopy. Theo agreed somewhat begrudgingly, the sleazy polo shirt stranger constantly a fly on the wall.   
Stiles chittered about classes, explaining the difficulties of certain subjects compared to others, Theo making the occasional comment.   
While Stiles yapped about “what that bitch Miranda said” a figure appeared near their table, the buzzcut stranger had made his move.   
With his hand set flat against the surface of the table the stranger, introducing himself as Daryl, took a very dominant posture.   
Stiles became flustered when Daryl asked for his name. The boy stumbled over his words before Theo answered for him “can't you see we’re talking?” he hissed “really? seems like that beautiful mouth would be good for more than just talking.”  
Theo burst into action, snatching a nearby wire chair he swung the object, nearly crashing the seat against Daryls head. “Theo!” Stiles cried in alarm “are you crazy?!” Daryl shouted, to which Theo flipped their small table, coffee and cookies flew “get away from him you slime.” he hissed, pulling Stiles prospectively against his body.   
“fucking psycho.” Daryl spat, collecting his things and immediately retreating into the street, searching for a safer environment.   
The crowd whispered, all staring at the two standing men in question. “let's go.” Theo demanded, still fuming. Stiles silently followed. 

\--- 

That evening was tense. Stiles cooked, softly humming as he chopped vegetables to steam. Neither had mentioned the coffee shop incident, not since entering Theos apartment.   
Theo just watched, leg crossed over the other, sitting in a dark leather loveseat they'd prepared for movie watching.   
Stiles was magnificent, graceful movements with the knife, clearly experienced in.culinary techniques. Thoughts wandered into the man's mind of waking up to the sight of lovely Stiles preparing breakfast, like a cliche domestic, perhaps wearing nothing but an apron.   
The man licked his lips when gliding his eyes to Stiles’ backside. His skinny jeans were pulled tight across his ass, hugging him deliciously.   
Although the couple had yet to be intimate Theo allowed himself a look or several.   
“alright.” Stiles announced, placing the now steaming vegetables aside, “movie time.”  
The boy snuggled against Theo's bulkier form, head resting against his broad shoulder.   
The movie was a typical romantic, two heterosexual characters going through daily routines, the comedy was slapstick and predictable, although Theo enjoyed it nonetheless.   
As the sun set the room became dark, the televisions light almost blinding to their eyes. A sex scene emerged, the man and woman making sudden and passionate love on the screen.   
Stiles squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. “do you want to turn it off?” Theo asked, hand flat against his boyfriends back.   
Stiles shook his head negatively “no, just…. pause it.”   
Theo did as instructed. “I um…. wanted to say…” Stiles mumbled, gaze avoiding Theos.  
A million scenarios ran through Theo's mind, each more devastating than the last.   
“- that….uhm…. I think I'm ready.” Stiles played with Theos shirt buttons nervously. “ready?”Theo asked, shuffling closer to press his nose into Stiles’ hair.   
“ready. For…. sex.”   
Theo immediately popped a boner. He took a minute to take in the situation.  
This beautiful, magnificent creature flushing and trembling like a newborn fawn wanted Theo to fuck him?!  
Theo’s heart raced, his mind spinning. “i-if you don't want to-” Theo interrupted Stiles “yes! yes let's have sex! right now!” Theo stood, sweating before they even began. “oh. okay.” Stiles smiled innocently, a halo almost visible above his head. 

\--- 

Theo took time stretching his boy, he introduced Stiles to the cold feeling of lube, he gently pushed and prodded against the virgin hole to coax it open. “i-it feels weird.” Stiles whimpered, head hung between his arms.   
Theo carefully gaped his hole, Stiles was finally ready to be penetrated.   
He asked the boy on all fours “have you ever done this before?” he had to know.  
Stiles gulped at the pressure of the man's large cock “n-no…. I've never even touched myself.” he laughed weakly.   
Theos cock pulsed almost painfully. “I'll make you feel so good, baby.” he huffed, breath suddenly heavy.   
Stiles watched over his shoulder as his hole was filled, briefly concerned the large dick wouldn't fit.   
He cried out when Theo was fully sheathed. Theo asked if he was alright, hips begging to move. Stiles nodded rapidly “m-move please.” he gasped.   
Theo did so eagerly, setting a slow and steady pace to find the man's prostate.   
“Mmmh.” Stiles bit his lip, fingers gripping the bed sheets.   
Theo knew he'd found the boys sweet spot when Stiles’ body convulsed, back arching and hole squeezing in surprise “OH!!!” he cried “wh-what w-was that???!!!” Stiles moaned, the pressure from Theos cock sending continuous waves of pleasure through his body.   
“your sweet spot, baby, doesn't it feel amazing?” Theo purred, hips grinding in a circular motion to stimulate Stiles” prostate directly.   
“ahn! ahhh!!! I can't- I'm gonna-! cum!!!” Stiles shrieked, his leg spammed when he finally climaxed for the first time.   
Stiles’ body sagged, muscles loose and pliant. Theo was still hard, pulsating inside the boy “we’re not done, angel.” he smirked, rolling his lover onto his back.   
Carefully holding Stiles’ soft penis in hand Theo stroked it, sending hypersensitive sparks up Stiles’ body, his cock slowly coming to life again. “aaahhh! Theo!” he cried, tears stuck to his eyelashes.   
“I got you.” Theo whispered, leaning forwards to press deep kisses to Stiles’ parted lips.   
His hips moved, thrusting in and out of the boy and occasionally brushing against his prostate.   
Stiles moaned underneath him, body writhing from the new sensations. “it feels so good!!!” Stiles cried, back arched when his prostate was touched again.   
“you're so damn tight.” Theo groaned, balls slapping noisily against Stiles’ ass. “more! oh I want more! I can't get enough!” Stiles screamed, chest heaving, his thin fingers gripping the beds sheets for dear life near his head. Theo hissed in pleasure when the boys already tight channel constricted around his aching cock. “fuck, Stiles, oh Jesus.” he moaned, hands gripping the boys plush thighs with bruising force.   
Stiles’ body thrashed, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. Theo gripped his hair, knuckles firm against the boys scalp. “AAAHHHH!!!” Stiles cried “pull my hair! oh please please!” he moaned loudly, dick twitching as precum sputtered from his slit. Theo did as requested, yanking Stiles’ locks with force. The man moaned in gratitude, the pain and dominance feeding the fire in his belly.   
Stiles came first, muscles punching under Theos fingertips. The boy mewled in delight as more cum spat from his dick.   
Theo let out a guttural moan when Stiles’ hole closed around him.  
Violently pulling his painfully hard cock from Stiles’ hole He stroked himself, breathing aborted as his orgasm peaked.   
Stiles watched with hooded eyes when Theo came, a fountain of hot semen shot from his cock, landing on Stiles’ stomach and chest. Theo moaned and squeezed his pulsing dick, hips humping into the air as his orgasm continued.   
Stiles sat up, running the soft pad of his index finger against the trembling slit on Theos spilling dick. When his orgasm finally came to an end Stiles kitten licked at the softening head, cheeks flushed a bright red. “I think I'm addicted.”


End file.
